


Kiss me, keep me

by Diamondisbackbitch



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Kissing, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 14:59:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19298083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diamondisbackbitch/pseuds/Diamondisbackbitch
Summary: Clark Kent is seen kissing Batman in an alleywayhis coworkers would never pass up the opportunity to poke fun at their local dork





	Kiss me, keep me

**Author's Note:**

> I was in the mood for some superbats

"You shouldn't be here, it's dangerous," Bruce warned, glaring at him under the cowl, "Even being... you, people could see you get shot. Regular reporters aren't indestructible, you know."

Clark shrugged, careful not to touch any of the grime as he walked towards the much cleaner streets. "I heard someone getting hurt. This is my city, it's my job to protect it. I didn't think you'd be around to save the day. Shouldn't you be in Gotham?"

"I'm chasing a lead. Speaking of which, I can't stay and tell you how stupid you are, but I'll call you later tonight, okay?" Bruce smiled, pulling Clark in for a soft kiss. With his costume on, he was just barely taller than his boyfriend (though he had to deal with Kent's teasing of him wearing heels. They weren't high heels)

Clark kissed him back, wrapping his arms around him. The suit felt weird under his arms, but Bruce didn't have the benefits of impenetrability. It was good to know that he was safe enough. As much as he could be, considering his chosen profession. "I'll talk to you tonight."

It was hard to leave Clark behind, looking adorable and flustered in the dim sunlight of the alleyway, but he had a job to do and a city to save. "Talk to you then," Bruce promised, disappearing into the darkness behind them.

X X X X X X X X X X

"So, Clark," Lois flashed an evil grin as he walked into the office, holding up her phone. "Jeremy took a picture before work today. I was wondering if that was really you?"

If his blood could've frozen then it would be. Blurry as it was, the photo was clearly him with his arms around Batman, kissing him rather passionately. Fuck.

"Um, Lois..."

"We're not going to tell anyone if that's what you're wondering. Hell knows the danger that could put you in. But you must admit, it's not every day that you find out your coworker's dating Batman, of all people."

Clark pursed his lips, scratching at the back of his neck. "So I'm guessing everyone in the office knows then?" Fuck, this was bad. He'd have to tell Bruce and Bruce would go into one of his moods that someone had found out a secret about him... shit. This is bad. Everything was bad.

"Only the ones I could trust to keep the secret. Which was basically everyone, yeah. I just wanna know, though... What's he like? In person. Batman, you know? How'd you meet?"

Oh boy, was he seriously about to lie to Lois Lane? One of his most trusted friends? He'd do his best to stick to the truth as it was. "At a party that got attacked by the Joker. I was in Gotham to help out a friend there. He's pretty cool. He was super gruff at first, you know, but we ended up running into each other again and again and things just... escalated."

"Have you two ever..." Lois winked.

Oh god. "I'm not really comfortable talking about that, Lois."

"So you have! Wait, does that mean you know his secret identity? Is he hot?" Lois grinned. "Oh my god, what's he like in bed?"

"Lois!" Clark flushed bright red. "I'm not talking about this anymore."

"Mmhmm, sure." Lois shrugged and let him continue on his way.

Clark rolled his eyes and walked back into the main office to the printer. He needed to make a copy of his edits for filing anyway.

"Is he a good kisser?" Jeremy grinned, stepping into his path so Clark couldn't brush past him.

Miranda snuck up behind him. "Is he as sexy in person as he is in photos?"

"Have you seen him without the mask?" "Who's taller?" "Are you dating for real or is this like a booty call thing for whenever he's in town?" "How long have you know each other?"

Clark sighed. This was going to be a long week.


End file.
